Talk:Miles-Maya Relationship/@comment-26437528-20140923032658
If they do get back together at some point down the road, fine, they really are not the worst couple. There are a lot of positive things about their relationship. However, I think it be interesting to just see them go their own ways. And I say that without any favor of Zaya tbh. Like say zaya never existed. I think It's still be good to see them go their own ways. Simply because in my opinion, Miles is way more interesting outside of Matlingsworth. And in my opinion we never explored the depth of who he really is because there was such a large focus this season on him and Maya and their relationship. I'm not surprised he got so much hate, simply because besides a few hints at what was happening in his life, it was never explored to the depth it needs to be. Everything came back to him and Maya this season. Even in the episode where we saw the abuse from his father and his family troubles, it became about his need for Maya because she can love him, since his family does not make him feel loved. But I want to see more of what going on behind the Hollingwsorth walls. I want to know what motivates Miles beyond Maya and the fear of his dad hating him. There so much we don't know and in my opinion it would be best explored if he goes his own way from Maya. And since Maya was his first relationship , I like to see him with other girls or guys. Just to see if he has any other types of connections with people. Again we didn't see him connect with many people this season because primarily we focused on his connection with Maya. With Maya I think it is extremely important for her to be single. I want Maya to explore her own life outside of boy drama. I love to see her just hang with her friends and go through struggles that are not related to having to fix anybody. She spent this past season worried about Zig and dealing with Miles and his problems and that horrible love triangle. I want a season of Maya dealing with Maya. Down the line of course she should find love,but one reason I think it should not be Miles is Maya should be with someone who doesn't make her worry all the time who is not with her because they need love. And need someone to take care of them and fix them. Cam, Miles even Zig at times cling to her like she a their fucking savior. No,Maya has issues too and can't save everyone. Ultimately I think it be most healthy for Miles and Maya to remain friends, because they did share a deep connection and love for one another. Between him dating Tristan and how unhealthy they did become I think it be best to go their own ways and if they can stay friends. And on top of that as a viewer I enjoy them more as character when they are hanging with different characters, their just more interesting and I think they have all around better story lines. I think you can do some much more with Miles as a character if he is not romantically attached to Maya and I enjoy Maya most when she hangs with her friends and I liked her in the rubber room with Grace I want to see more of that friendship and just see Maya grow as character outside of her and Miles.I feel like we saw matlingsworth, we saw beautiful moments and we saw ugly.we saw them fall in love and break up , smile and cry.I have just seen enough tbh. Time for new relationship and story to be explored. tbh I don't want another eclare couple that goes on and on and on and on. End the story where it feel like it came to a fair ending. And honestly they had a great story. why ruin it? There not tainted there just over. Them getting back together would just lead to them being tainted like every other Degrassi couple. Even eclare was tainted so Matlingworth will most likely suffer the same fate if they keep the story going.